holy_world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaede Kayano
Kaede Kayano (real name Akari Yukimura) is a student in Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, taught by Korosensei. She is one of Nagisa Shiota's best friends and is, by her own admittance, currently in love with him. Statistics *'Name': Kaede Kayano, Akari Yukimura (real name), Haruna Mase (stage name) *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Female *'Age': 16 *'Birthday': January 9 (fake birthday); November 9 (real birthday) *'Classification': Human, Mage, Assassin-in-Training, Actress, Class 3-E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': AB *'Height': 146 cm (4'9") *'Weight': 39 kg (86 lbs) *'Measurement(s)': B62-W59-H70 *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Hazel *'Hair Color': Green *'Main Attire': Light-green blazer with black edges, white collared shirt, dark green tie, black skirt with lined edges, knee high white socks, and black shoes *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Magic Artes, Professional Actor, High Intelligence, Expert Assassin, Enhanced Agility and Endurance *'Standard Equipment': Anti-Sensei Knife, Anti-Sensei Handgun, Class E's Special Cloth *'Weaknesses': Grows reckless or lacking in foresight during combat while focusing on her target. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Light Daggers, Explode, Photon, Ice Edge, Cyclone, Earth Mine, Flame Beast, Majestic Salvo, First Aid, Healing Circle, Fairy Circle, Barrier, Joan's Shield, Fleetfoot, Insight, Remedy, Holy Cannon, Fairy Shine *'Voice Actor': Monica Rial Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Street level physically. Building level to City Block level with Magic Artes *'Speed': Subsonic with Supersonic reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': Athlete *'Striking Strength': Class KJ+ *'Durability': Small Building level. Small Town level+ with Barrier and Joan's Shield *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range physically. Hundreds of Meters with Artes. *'Intelligence': Genius *'Fighting Ability': Trainee Appearance Kayano is an Asian girl with a short stature. She has a little frame, hazel eyes, and light green hair which is always fashioned in unique, cat ear-styled pigtails. A running gag for her appearance is that she is "forever flat", referring to her not having noticeable breasts like the other female students in the class. She is wearing a light-green blazer with black edges, buttoned thrice with one undone, over a white collared shirt and dark green tie, a black skirt with lined edges, knee high white socks, and black shoes. Personality Kayano is one of the most cheerful, kind, and passive members of the class. She frequently acts as support in assassination attempts with her ability to assess the situation and adapt herself to them. Despite her apparent passive nature, Kayano is an empathic and strong-willed person who can be extremely determined to the things that interest her or cares about, such as her love for sweets, and more tragically, her sister's fate. She also experiences a severe complex when it comes to her sex appeal, loudly voicing her discomfort when being around large breasted women. History Main Skills and Equipment Magic Artes: *'Light Daggers': *'Explode': *'Photon': *'Ice Edge': *'Cyclone': *'Earth Mine': *'Flame Beast': *'Majestic Salvo': *'First Aid': *'Healing Circle': *'Fairy Circle': *'Barrier': *'Joan's Shield': *'Fleetfoot': *'Insight': *'Remedy': *'Holy Cannon': *'Fairy Shine': Master Actor: As a professional and prodigal actress, Kayano is renowned for her skill to play any type of role flawlessly, due to her remarkable adaption skills and empathy. Due to this, she was able to fool Class E's students and staff during the school year, and after the graduation, she started to professionally act again in her own way. All of them believed the fake identity she created. However, her acting abilities become unaffected or dulled to Karma, Nakamura and Nagisa after her failed assassination attempt on Korosensei at the field. Keen Intellect: Kayano is revealed to have a very high level of intelligence, as she was noted for being the first one to pass the Kunugigaoka transfer student exam on her first try, and even could implant the tentacle cells into herself in order to control them in a very short time. Unlike Itona, and despite not receiving any kind of treatment, her intellect isn't impaired in the slightest by the tentacles. Perhaps her true level of intelligence was first hinted at during her first attempt to kill Korosensei, devising a plan based on her love of pudding, and although the plan failed, the simplicity and how well thought out the plan was immensely impressed her classmates. In the environment of Class 3-E, Kayano has great logistical skills to support planning of assassinations. Expert Assassin: Although hidden during most of the Assassination Classroom series, Kayano clearly excels in the skills required for a talented assassin, being able to blend into the background very easily, keeping her true objectives and intentions hidden from friends and foes alike, regardless of their skill at discernment, and being able to strike without being noticed. Shiro states that, out of all of the Class E students, she is the most qualified one to be an assassin but Kayano herself states that Nagisa was the best assassin in the classroom after she was defeated by Nagisa through a French Kiss. Enhanced Reflexes: Enhanced Agility: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Relationships *Aguri Yukimura *Nagisa Shiota - Kaede and Nagisa are regularly seen together and appear to be good friends. During the Assassination Test of Courage, Korosensei paired Nagisa with Kaede. *Korosensei *Shiro/Kotaro Yanagisawa *Manami Okuda *Yukiko Kanzaki *Blue *Karma Akabane *Tomohito Sugino *Hinata Okano *Toka Yada *Yuzuki Fuwa *Hinano Kurahashi *Lucy Heartfilia *Nami *Orihime Inoue Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Student Category:Assassin Category:Artes User Category:Class 3-E Students Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Students Category:Assassination Classroom Characters